<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a meeting in a shaded grove by Jaybird_Wings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276895">a meeting in a shaded grove</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybird_Wings/pseuds/Jaybird_Wings'>Jaybird_Wings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>they call clouds of space dust a nursery for stars [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Bee Toby Smith | Tubbo, Gen, Imp! Tommy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybird_Wings/pseuds/Jaybird_Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy wakes up in the forest, alone. </p><p> </p><p>He meets someone very strange.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>they call clouds of space dust a nursery for stars [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a meeting in a shaded grove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy wakes up in a tree. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His back hurts, his mouth feels dry, and sunlight is shining in his eyes. He remembers it distinctly being dark out before he passed out. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His memory fails him a little, the events of the prison break fuzzy. A pain in his head throbs and his hair is matted with dried blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay. Fun. Great. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wonderful, even</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groans and shifts from his uncomfortable perch up above, but the branches give out on him and he ends up plummeting to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How fantastic. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A part of him just wants to close his eyes and sleep again. Then he wouldn’t have to be aware of the mess he was in. That sounded wonderful right about now. Maybe when he wakes up next it’ll be in his own bed with his family fretting over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or being caught by the monster hunters.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands up, preferring to not make Wilbur and Techno have to pull another prison break on him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His back still hurts a fuckton, and even shifting to check hurts. Reaching back, he feels scabbed blood all over his neck and back. Then his groggy mind catches up with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gunshot. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>wings. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head whips back and brings a searing pain to the wound in his shoulder, but he sighs in relief at his wingless back. So it was a temporary thing. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His dad had wings, too. Much bigger than his, and tougher as well. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s glad he didn’t keep them. Made him feel like a fucking Charizard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking around, he has no idea where he is. He doesn’t know how to navigate the forest as Techno and Phil do, but he’s pretty sure the wood by their house is denser. Fewer rays of light fall through there, and here it’s causing his headache to worsen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits down again and closes his eyes. The adrenaline rush he got was short-lived and now he could feel every cut and bruise on him burning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy wasn’t exactly what you’d call durable, and he’s gone and got himself shot and flung into a tree. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But he needed to get home. Surely his family was worried about him. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>At the other end of the forest, a piglin and a siren wander around looking tirelessly for him. They’ve been out since sunrise, but unaware of how close they are.</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was lost. Maybe he could try finding the shoreline and walking in one direction until he got home. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhaustion tugs heavy at him. He’s not even sure he has the will to stand up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of spending the day walking-  or even just the next few hours- sounds impossible. He presses his palms against his closed eyes, sighing. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when the hum of bees freaks him out. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumps to a standing position, looking for where he heard the noise. There was no such thing as bees in the Nether, and he thinks they’re the worst part of the Overworld. Yes, even worse than the constant cold.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s only gotten stung once and was told by Wilbur to ‘Suck it up’ but the pain had been horrible. Why did such small things contain so much capability for harm?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy makes his way, kicking through the underbrush, keeping an eye out for anything that might come and sting him. The noise grows quieter, then louder, then quiet again and keeps him on edge. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He considers just climbing up another tree to get away. Then he could even try to see the area and figure out how to get home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he’s way too beat up to consider the effort it would take to scale a tree. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of bees suddenly becomes much louder and he yelps while stumbling back into a clearing. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>First, he sees the swarm of bees that convinces him that the end is imminent. Second, the brunette who stood behind the bees. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” The boy asks. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Before him, the bees separated. Getting a clear look, he saw a kid in overalls with large, prismatic eyes and antennae. Like a fucking bee. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not very proud of the scream of confusion and terror he let out that day. Was not manly or brave at all, not that he’d ever confess that to Techno. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Clingy duo time!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>